


Blue night

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Horny, M/M, Not 150 Words, Office plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Relationships: Dirga/Ganda/Hasbi, Dirga/Hasbi, Ganda/Dirga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Blue night

The bluest night I have ever had, literally, the sky of the capital looks brighter thanks to the moonlight, it's like a situation from a romantic movie where you can hear slow sax instrument playing on the background right now and forgetting how noisy this place is.

The parliament building is like a never-ending source of annoying voices, I won't lie about the urge of isolating myself inside a silent and peaceful room, I don't care about the size all I want is a peaceful time for my mind.

I smoke, occasionally, not often, but I'm doing it right now. I already got the peace I want, not inside a room, unfortunately. On a parking lot, a parking lot on the top of the building to be precise. It's more than enough for now.

I got a peaceful moment like what I wanted, I can breathe out smoke without anyone scolding me, without anyone asking for a cigar or my lighter. Only me and the moonlight.

It doesn't go well if I had to say, as my phone keeps ringing and ringing, It's like 9 PM, now that Mr. Ridwan already told me to go home already I have all the right to ignore all the calls from basically everyone here.

But, it seems like the ringing won't stop, I wonder who's calling.

Dirga?

Alright, it's not a call, just some messages, maybe I forgot to change the ringtone.

Hasbi

Hasbi

Hasbi

You already home? Come, please.

Oh god, here we go again. Not that I'm complaining actually, this is the thing that almost always happened every week, already got used to it. Alright, maybe one more job won't kill, I said to myself.

Where?

Just one word, it explains everything I want to know.

Let me explain it real quick, I and Dirga are having some kind of relationship. No one knows it, not even Mr. Ridwan, one of the people that I trust the most. All the detail of our relationship are secret, only me and Dirga knows it.

Dirga is a smooth man, I should admit that. Our relationship already went for quite some time, maybe several weeks after he joined the parliament, he's a newcomer here yet he already has his own positive reputation.

* * *

Several months ago

“Sir...”

“You have such a great voice, I like the way you move, Hasbi.”

Not a romantic place to do our first time together, but his voices, how he treated me, and how gentle he is, he made me feels amazing.

Bite marks on my neck, and the bare skin of my legs. I'm trying my best to hold it, the pleasure he gave me makes me want to groan, but I can't do it. I don't want anyone else to know about what happened, I'm quite sure Dirga also thinks the same.

But, he understands. He understands what I'm holding right now, he saw me bites my lower lip pretty hard, eyes closed tight with short but fast breaths that I can no longer hold.

He kissed me.

Kissed me as he tried to hold my voices, to help me hide it. It was our first time and those instincts of his, spectacular I have to admit.

* * *

It was supposed to be one hour stand, not one night since we did that at work hour and less than one hour, yes, on parliament building toilet.

But the way he treated me made me gain some respect for him, so we made an agreement. We are loving our dynamic, so here we are, friend with benefit.

I don't need sex as much as he is, sometimes I called him first but most of the time he's the one who started. I called him maybe once a month and he called me almost every week.

“My room, please?” Another message coming to my phone.

Alright, alright, I'm coming. What a big baby.

* * *

Big room? Not really, Dirga indeed was a brilliant man but everyone knows he just a fetus comparing to all of us. Having his own room doesn't mean he's better than anyone here.

When I let my hand pushed the door gently, there was no sound from my position, but not from his. I don't know what happened there but it seems like Dirga is enjoying himself, was he masturbating? Man, this dude really never gets tired.

The problem is, I was wrong, ok I have to admit that was not a problem for me. My eyes now manage to see every inch of this room, and the first thing I saw was them, not him.

He's not by himself, someone else was there with him, Ganda Hamdan? Literally in front of him, kissing him, fingering Dirga's bare chest. I wish he was me.

When Dirga realized there's a figure who is me standing right in front of the door, he's not surprised, as if he knew i won't mind at all, but, they stopped doing those things.

“Ah sorry, Hasbi's here. You can go if you want, Mr. Ganda.”

“Don't”

I said that.

That was a reflex, but I actually mean it. I never see Dirga with another man before, not that I'm surprised. In fact, I would be surprised if Dirga only does that with me, but actually seeing him with my own eyes kinda, fascinating.

I want to join.

Let me in.


End file.
